


With The Cranes

by Gargant



Category: Guilty Gear (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/pseuds/Gargant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sooner this foolishness is done, the sooner she can return to her drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from way back in 2007. How strange that seems! I've decided to post this exactly as it was written back then, because it's nice to have a record, isn't it? I have a certain fondness for this little piece, dated and all. :&gt;
> 
> Guilty Gear isn't a primary fandom of mine, so I hope the characterisation isn't too 'off'. And indeed, I hope you enjoy!

It's no easy feat with just the one hand, but there's no way she's about to admit that. They've been sitting out here for hours, dusk creeping ever closer all around, and the table between them is dotted with paper animals. Anji's work, idle origami beasts he'd been entertaining himself with as he spoke, twisting and folding one after another. The menagerie that had formed was both diverse and utterly pointless, much like the conversation that had seen them this far.

In the end, she had snatched a sheet of the bright paper and set about mimicking what she'd observed. Anji's own hands stilled as he watched her, something she hadn't expected, but a quick glance on her part had shown no pity in his eyes, and for that much she's grateful. But there's no way she's about to admit _that_ either. She shifts and folds the paper time and again, making the occasional irritable comment to try and distract his rapt attention. The sooner this foolishness is done, the sooner she can return to her drink.

Finally she finishes, flicking her creation sharply and sending it skittering across the table. Anji lifts it lightly, casting an expert eye over her handiwork and apparently not in the least perturbed by her muttered curses. "Done," she finally states between grumbles as she pours them both another drink.

"With the cranes," Anji singsongs lightly as he places her paper bird amidst his own. "And a fine first attempt!"

She looks at it, settled with its peers, almost indistinguishable. He smiles at her, reaching across for his drink and beginning some further idle compliment. He's right, she knows, it is a fine bird. But she doesn't feel like acknowledging his kindness, because damn if he'll be gushing about it all night, and she just doesn't need to deal with his ridiculousness now.

"It's a tortoise!" She snaps harshly, scowling across as he laughs, and she's not really sure if origami tortoises exist or not but Anji seems to accept it either way.

"With the tortoises then," He corrects himself, moving her crane across the wooden surface until it rests alone. He taps it then, across the folded arch that serves as it's back. "How lonely!"

Baiken glares for a moment, before sighing. "You sentimental fool," she chides scornfully, but the sarcastic smile on her lips is a smile all the same, "If it bothers you, make her a friend."


End file.
